


Learning from the Best

by Ihopuhopwehop



Series: Learning from The Best Universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihopuhopwehop/pseuds/Ihopuhopwehop
Summary: Harry tries to sneak out to see his new girlfriend, but see what happens when he gets caught by his parents and their friends. One of my favorites to write. review plzzz
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Learning from The Best Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065920
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	Learning from the Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweeetbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeetbabe/gifts).



> DO NOT OWN NOR AM AFFLIATED WITH HARRY POTTER OR JK ROWLING.  
> thank you for the tumblr prompt @sweeetbabe :)

Harry crept down the darkened stairwell as stealthily as he could. He was thankful his mother had finally taken down the ugly portrait that screamed whenever someone went down the stairs at night, otherwise his plan of sneaking out would we impossible. He took the last wooden step, wincing as it squeaked a bit, and sighing a breath of relief when neither his mom nor dad ran around the corner with their wands drawn. He smirked as he reached the front door, thinking he would be out without a hitch.

That was, until his world was swathed in yellow light and his dramatic father inquired, “And just where are you going at 2am on a Saturday night?”

Harry was pleased to note as he turned around that his father sounded more amused than angry. He hoped it stayed that way.

James crunched on a few of his wife’s favorite muggle chips as he waited for his son, who was dreadful at being spy-like, to answer his question.

Harry, about to ruffle his hair, refrained from doing so, not wanting to look too much like his dad, and responded with a hesitant, “Nowhere.”

James grinned wider than before, making Harry even more wary. “Ah I went nowhere at 2am on Saturday night when I was younger too. Though I was much better at going down stairs. I mean really son, you stepped on _every_ creaky step. And going through the front door? Your mom is sleeping several feet away, _at least_ , use the back door, it’s the farthest from our room.”

Harry gaped at him. “I—what?”

“And make sure you give the girl—”

“Ginny.” Sirius supplied as he poked his smirking face above the back of the couch he was sleeping on. Harry forgot it was one of the nights that Sirius stayed over, otherwise he would have told Ginny he couldn’t see her tonight.

“Right. Ginny—wait, Ginny?” James directed this toward his best mate. Sirius’ answering wolfish smile was confirmation enough.

James grinned wickedly at his son. Harry’s cheeks burned red and he couldn’t help ruffling his hair uncomfortably.

“I saw her leaving on her broom from his window last week.” Sirius supplied, “Clever really. I wouldn’t have seen her had I not had to take a wee outside while I was Padfoot.”

“Right. Make sure you show _Ginny_ — “he inserted a wink “—a good time. Make any potential punishment truly worth it. I know I did with your mum.”

Harry scrunched his nose in distaste and felt the embarrassment flare again. Sirius barked a laugh.

“And let the cat out back before you leave, that way if your mum catches you coming back in you can just say you were looking for the cat.”

“Or get a spot of tea from Aberforth’s on your way back and you can say you went early for a good cuppa.” Remus supplied as he stretched from his spot in the recliner. The full moon must be tomorrow if all of the marauders were staying the night. How could Harry forget?

James pointed towards Remus and nodded his head impressed. Harry inwardly groaned, really was _everyone_ going to witness him sneaking out for a nice snog with his secret girlfriend? Or what was once his _secret_ girlfriend, looked like the cat was out of the bag now.

“And _if_ your mother catches you, we—” James motioned between himself and Harry “—never had this conversation. Got it?”

Harry gaped at his father once again but managed to nod slightly. He had never been more grateful for his father’s mischievous legacy than he was right now.

“Now get out of here, Snitch.” Supplied a new voice that made James snap his eyes towards his bedroom, Sirius grin gleefully, and Remus raise an eyebrow.

Harry gulped, “Hello mum.”

“Hello son.” His mother walked the short way towards Harry, ruffled his hair affectionately, then moved to her husband, grabbing her bag of crisps from his hands and leaning into his side.

“Hello wife.” James included as he beamed at her.

Lily quirked an eyebrow, “Husband who was about to lie for his son.” James smiled sheepishly, “Can you blame me though, love? He’s got a secret girlfriend he hasn’t gotten to see this week; he deserves a night out.”

Lily hummed as she popped a crisp in her mouth, “That he does.” She turned towards a blushing Harry, “Now get out of here before I change my mind Harry James, or so help me I’ll call Mrs. Weasley myself.”

Harry gulped noisily as his eyes flickered towards all of the adults watching him in amusement. He ruffled his hair once more, “Well uh goodnight. See you later?” He wasn’t sure what the etiquette was for saying goodbye when he technically shouldn’t have been allowed out this late at night. He then turned on his heel, opened the front door, grabbed his broom, and flew into the night, his family watching from the window.

Lily crumpled up the now empty bag of crisps, tossed it at Sirius, who let out an indignant snort, and turned to hug her husband.

She laid her head on his chest as she sleepily mumbled, “Can’t believe you’d lie to your own wife.”

James stroked a strand of auburn hair out of her face as he replied, “I would have told you eventually. Just once he got back.” Lily huffed a laugh and James leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss.

Lily pulled back a bit, “Our little boy has grown up so fast,” she said nostalgically.

James sighed, both bitter and excited by how fast his son has grown up, “He really has, love. He really has.”


End file.
